Opposites Attract
by I AM AIR
Summary: Soriano Menasha is a 25 year old, formaly living in Konoha she returned to her old village at a young age. Now comming back from her village - Village Hidden in the Dark, Country of Death. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I don't need YOUR help

**Chapter 1: What was that?**

_ FLASHBACK _

"_HAH! Look at the little girl! Who has blue hair?" a 12 year old boy taunted a 10 year old girl with long wavy blue hair who was hugging herself in her seat on the right of a boy with silver hair and a mask covering his mouth as well as his nose while a boy with black hair and goggles sat on his left._

"_You're a little fake aren't you? NO ONE has blue hair!" another boy said joining in; a group of boys were surrounding the girls table but to tease her not to admire her._

"_I-Iie I-It's r-real!" the girl said back_

"_SURE IT IS!" another said winking and the girl was holding back tears_

"_I-IT I-IS!" the girl cried choking back on tears_

"_What are you going to do? CRY?" another taunted pushing her forehead with his finger and she whimpered_

"_Hey, leave her alone!" the boy sitting on the left of the person next to her_

"_Why should we?" the first boy asked_

"_Because I said so!" the boy answered standing up, he walked over to the other side of the table and sat on the desk so he was facing her. The girl slightly blushed and looked down, the others started walking away and the boy smiled a large grin. "HI! I'm Uchiha Obito!"_

"_H-Hi, I-I'm M-Menasha S-Soriano." The girl stuttered_

"_So your blue hair is real?" Obito asked and Soriano nodded, "that's pretty cool!" Soriano smiled and Obito stuck his hand out which Soriano shook._

"_This is Hatake Kakashi, by the way!" Obito said pointing to the boy with grey hair and a mask, the boy looked at Soriano from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the front, "and this is Rin." He pointed to a girl with short dark-red hair, purple rectangles on her cheeks and brown eyes. Soriano noticed Obito blushing slightly while pointing out the girl and Soriano giggled slightly making Obito look at her with a confused expression. Soriano leaned closer to the desk and smiled blushing again since Obito was still sitting on the desk._

"_You like her… right?" Soriano asked and Obito blushed a deeper red_

"_I-Iie…" Obito replied and then smiled, "HAH! I got you to stop stuttering!"_

_ END FLASHBACK _

"_My first and best-friend there… Obito-kun…"_ that same girl but older thought thinking about Obito, she was breathing heavily and was surrounded by 5 Jounin from a Village that Soriano could not work out. Two Genin had accompanied her on this journey but they were surrounded by 5 Jounin each as well, Soriano couldn't tell where they were but she knew they weren't doing to well – although the male seemed to be doing the best out of the two Genin – and neither was Soriano.

_ FLASHBACK _

_Soriano was looking at a photo of her and Obito, Soriano's blue hair was now down at her waist and her blue eyes were a duller and darker blue. She wears a black long sleeved shirt, a white knee length kimono with a split up both sides that stretches to her waist, white bike pants, her Village Hidden in the Dark ninja headband tied around her middle, black socks that go far above her knees but doesn't reach her bike pants, brown boots the same length as her socks and a katana on her back. Soriano stood up placing the photo down her boot and walked to the Meikage's building, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Dark. The village lived up to its name; torches lit the streets 24/7 day or night. People living in the Village of Dark were well hidden although never saw daylight unless on a travel or ninja mission out of the village._

"_Meikage-sama." Soriano said bowing as she walked into the Meikage's office_

"_Soriano-sama." The Meikage said bowing as well, although she is only 24 and not the Meikage she is highly respected. Soriano was born in the Village Hidden in the Dark but her mother moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves when Soriano was 10 where she met Obito Uchiha, when the Meikage dies Soriano is the next in line for the title. Soriano is one of the strongest in the Village of the Dark, she graduated the Ninja Academy at the same age as Kakashi – her rival since she met him – and became a Chuunin then a Jounin soon after. Soriano returned to the Village of Dark when her mother died and became a Jounin in the Village of Dark._

"_You called me Meikage-sama?" Soriano asked_

"_Hai, I have a mission for you. You and some Genin will go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves; I understand you know how to get there." The Meikage said and Soriano's face lit up immediately._

"_OBITO-KUN HERE I COME! I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten maybe then I'll win your heart!" Soriano thought excitedly then became serious, "how many Genin are "some"?"_

"_Two Genin will be accompanying you." The Meikage said laughing; Soriano bowed and walked out the door as the Meikage waved a dismissive hand, two Genin were standing outside the Meikage's office obviously waiting for Soriano._

"_Um hi?" Soriano asked_

"_Soriano-sama." The two Genin said in unison bowing at the same time_

"_Oh right, hello." Arianne said bowing_

"_On the Meikage's direct orders we are here to accompany on your journey straight away." The shorter and younger Genin said, at first Soriano thought she was a he since she had short brown hair and her clothes looked like they were out of the guys section while the other had black spiky hair and he just so happened to actually be a he._

"_So soon?" Soriano asked confusion clearly shown on her face_

"_That is of course after you pack!" the boy added quickly_

"_Ah, alright. What are your names then?"_

"_I am Agama and this is Arianne-chan." the boy said pointing to himself and then the girl_

"_It's a pleasure to travel with you!" Soriano replied walking to the left, "this way please!"_

_ END FLASHBACK _

"SORIANO-SAMA!" Arianne yelled as she got punched in the gut

"ARIANNE-SAN!" Soriano yelled turning in the direction of Arianne's yell.

--

"ARIANNE-SAN!" a voice yelled, a Jounin with grey hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose and his headband pulled down over his left eye, three Genin a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and three lines on each cheek, another boy with an expressionless face, raven-black hair and black eyes and a girl with long pink hair and green eyes all snapped their heads up at the sound and the three Genin turned to the Jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei what was that?" the pink haired girl asked

"Someone yelling… let's go!" the Jounin replied, _"That voice sounded familiar… where do I know it from."_ The group of four ran off towards the yell each wondering what they would see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I don't need YOUR help

**Chapter 2: Long time no see… Kakashi Hatake**

**Recap:**

"_Kakashi-sensei what was that?" the pink haired girl asked_

"_Someone yelling… let's go!" the Jounin replied, 'That voice sounded familiar… where do I know it from.' The group of four ran off towards the yell each wondering what they would see._

**Story:**

Soriano was kicked in the side as she turned to Arianne and Soriano immediately regretted it.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy!" the leader of the Jounin said attempting to punch Soriano in the face when she got up, Soriano grabbed hold of his fist and swung through his legs escaping the circle. She ran towards Arianne's direction and slid through one of the men's legs then covered Arianne as a kunai was flung in her direction, the kunai pierced Soriano's skin and lodged in her back but she withdrew the scream of pain replacing it with a grunt.

"HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF YOUR CIRCLE AND INTO OURS?!" one of the men surrounding Arianne and now Soriano yelled

'_Heh, these men have their legs spread way too far apart an elephant could have slid through.'_ Soriano thought smirking; she picked Arianne up while still kneeling over her and then slid through the closest man's legs escaping yet ANOTHER circle, Soriano met Agama as she stood up and smiled at him then remembered Arianne shivering in fear huddled up in her arms. _'I don't want to know what they did to Arianne-san but we gotta get outta here.'_ Soriano grabbed hold of Agama's arm and pulled him as she ran and he caught the drift and he sped up. Still holding Arianne close to her she pulled Agama in front of her as kunai flew towards him, the aim changed and a whole fire hit Soriano in her back making her groan out in pain and stop Agama.

"Soriano-sama why are we stopping?" Agama asked as another round of kunai hit Soriano in the back

"Take Arianne-san and run straight ahead." Soriano said and Agama took Arianne, "find Jounin and bring them here, whatever you do don't fight when you get back!"

"But what about you!" Agama said reluctant to leave

"I'll hold them back, now GO!" Soriano said pushing Agama, he turned and ran while Soriano turned back to the 15 Jounin and ran forward meeting them all but she was face to face with the leader.

--

The group of four were still running when they met Agama carrying Arianne and looking frantic.

"HELP!" Agama yelled running up the group of four and stopping them, "I need your help! Soriano-sama told me to take Arianne-san and find Jounin, please help!"

"The leader of your village has come on a journey with you?" the girl with pink hair asked

"IIE! Soriano-sama isn't our Meikage; she is highly respected in my Village."

"Meikage?" the blonde asked confused

"It means Death Shadow please help her! Soriano-sama is fighting 15 Jounin on her own!" Agama pleading to the grey haired Jounin, he nodded.

"Hai I'll help where is she?" the Jounin asked

"This way!" Agama said

"You three stay here!" the Jounin yelled at the three Genin

"IIE! We're coming!" the blonde yelled

"NARUTO SHUT UP! STAY HERE!" the Jounin yelled

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE CAN HELP WITH THIS!" Naruto yelled

"IIE! YOU CAN'T! THIS IS 15 JOUNIN GO GET HELP FROM THE VILLAGE!" Kakashi yelled running off after Agama, Naruto stood still with his team-mates, growled and then ran after Kakashi with the other two following.

"THROUGH THAT CLEARING!" Agama yelled pointing through a clearing where Soriano was against a tree with a rope going around her neck to the back of the tree, her hands bound behind her with a rope tying them back to the tree, a rope tying around her stomach, two ropes on her legs one around her thigh and the other around her lower leg. 14 of the men were standing on Soriano's right while the 15th – being the leader of the group – was standing in front of Soriano. She said something and spat on the leader, the leader punched her in the face and Soriano laughed. Kakashi crept closer so he could hear what was being said after making Agama stay where he couldn't be seen.

"So where did those little kids go?" the leader asked

"Why should I tell you? And they aren't little kids they are Genin of the Village Hidden in the Dark!" Soriano said

'_Village Hidden in the Dark… that blue hair, those eyes… it couldn't be… Menasha Soriano?'_ Kakashi thought shocked, he shook his head and crept up to behind the tree Soriano was tied to. He silently drew a kunai out and started to cut the ropes as quietly as he could, when he had cut the ropes that bound her hands, stomach and legs the leader noticed and sent two of his Jounin around. Kakashi jumped out from behind the tree and smiled getting into a fighting stance; Soriano narrowed her eyes at Kakashi.

'_Do I know him? He looks familiar…'_ Soriano thought then realised her legs, stomach and arms were unbound even though her hands were still bound up behind her back. She kicked the leader in the stomach and then brought her leg up in between his legs and he doubled over in pain, Soriano made to go forward from the tree and resulted in a coughing fit as she realised that there was still a rope around her neck. The rope was cut and she looked behind the tree to see Naruto smiling and holding a kunai, Soriano smiled then remembered the battle.

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" Kakashi yelled fighting the ninjas

"Get out of here! This isn't a place for kids!" Soriano said running into the battle and slicing a ninja's throat with her katana when he was about to jump Kakashi from behind, she stabbed it into the ninja in front of Kakashi and smiled as she turned around. "2 down."

"Thanks." Kakashi said blocking a punch from a ninja; the fight continued until all but the leader was dead.

"So why did you come after my team and I?" Soriano asked pressing her katana up against his throat, "and what village are you from?"

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist." He answered, he brought his right arm up and Soriano noticed the Mist headband.

'_How could I have missed that?'_ Soriano thought, her eyes widening

"What's wrong? Why are you so shocked?" the man asked frowning

"I didn't notice your headband…" Soriano muttered then shook her head, "no matter I know now. Why did you attack my team and me? And don't say 'because we where hired to' if that's so why and by who?"

"Well you're a smart one." The man sneered, "I was hired his name is Zabuza Momochi and I don't know why he hired us." Soriano growled and sliced the man's throat then punched a tree nearby, it didn't seem to have done what it was supposed to because she punched it again and her arm went straight through it. She wiggled her fingers and smirked.

"I haven't done that in a while…" Soriano muttered pulling her arm out of the tree, she turned to Kakashi and his face was in shock. Before Soriano could mutter a word her two Genin where in front of her and hugged her, Soriano gasped NEVER had anyone BUT Obito and her mother hugged her.

"SORIANO-SAMA, NEVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" both Genin yelled, they lifted their heads and their heads and smiled at her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Soriano replied and Kakashi pouted as his three Genin came out.

"Why don't you ever care about me?" Kakashi said dramatically hurt and Soriano laughed

"Because you aren't special enough! And by the way do you know someone called Maito Gai? If so I would have to say you have been spending WAY too much time with him!" Soriano laughing and her Genin let go of her

"How do you know Gai-san?" Kakashi asked, if his assumptions were true Soriano would change from happy to sad when she found out who he was.

"I used to live in the Leaf Village when I was younger. My name is Soriano Menasha who are you?" Soriano asked and Kakashi hesitated

"Ah I-I'm ah…" Kakashi stuttered

"Kakashi-sensei why are you- IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Naruto yelled

"Loser…" a boy with raven hair mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"NANI?!" Soriano and Kakashi yelled

"YOU'RE HATAKE KAKASHI!" Soriano screamed

"Ah… h-hai?" Kakashi said backing up a bit

"Long time no see… rival." Soriano smirked.


End file.
